


First Year

by quibblr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quibblr/pseuds/quibblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gryffindors and Ravenclaws make the best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Year

**Author's Note:**

> The first fanfic I've written in over a year. Just a little drabble written for [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/).  
> Challenge #486: unconditional.

Ginny clutched the worn black diary to her chest as she walked through the unfamiliar halls of Hogwarts. She hoped that she was going the right way. Tom had told her a little about how to navigate the castle, but it was different without him.

She turned that corner and smiled, relieved. The library. She stepped through the door, certain to be quiet. Her brothers had told her storied about the formidable librarian, Madam Pince, and she still wasn’t sure how much they had been joking.

Her eyes widened. The library was bigger than she could have ever imagined - how was she supposed to find her friend?

She slipped through a group of sixth years and ducked under a book floating back to the proper shelf, holding the diary tighter.

Turning around a shelf, she grinned as she saw a familiar head of dirty blonde hair at a table in a corner. She rushed over and sat down.

“Hi Luna!”

“Oh, hello, Ginny,” the girl replied, looking up from her book and smiling softly. “I’m glad you remembered to come. I thought you might want to stay with the other Gryffindors, instead.”

“I’ll see them all the time. Besides, we’re still friends, even though we’re in different houses, right?”

Luna nodded.

“Of course we are. What kind of homework do you have?”


End file.
